Goodbye Forever
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: The war has ended. Restorations already taking place. Orb representative Cagalli Yula Attha the princess that has chosen duty over her one true love, Athrun Zala. Confrontation. Goodbyes. Endless tears. Read on! Sad endings sometimes are the best..


_**A/N: **__Minna.. For this story I'll be giving all of you another wonderful pairing. They are one of my most favorite couple. I really love them, Hope you will like this, it is a bit sad but still the love for each other can be felt. Asucaga forever._

_Hajime!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or its characters. All praises to Sunrise._

_**One shot Title: **__Goodbye Forever_

_**Brief summary: **__The war has ended. Restoration on Orb are already taking place. Orb representative Cagalli Yula Attha, the princess that has chosen duty over her one true love, Athrun Zala. Confrontation. Goodbyes. Endless tears. Read on!_

_Sad endings sometimes are the best.._

Orb is currently being restored to its beautiful original state. Cagalli gazed upon the remnants of the past bloody war.

" I'm glad everything that we have planned had came to place, Leaving only the remnants of the shattered pieces of the past war.." she softly sighed in relief. It was a great day for her and for all the people of Orb who have wished peace to come. And it came.

" I hope that this would be the start of a new beginning for all of us.." she added as she continue to give a glimpse upon the only traces of the bloody revolution.

Kira is now living a good life with Lacus. The couple had chosen to live a simple life, satisfied with just being together. Shinn now starting to pick up the pieces of his life and starting a new with Lunamaria. Capt Murrue now at last with Mwu. She waited and had suffered enough for him. And Athrun the blue haired green eyed handsome lad that made Cagalli's heart burst with joy and love in the past until today. Now she sees him with Meyrin, Lunamaria's younger sister.

The sudden thoughts made her heart felt a bit of discomfort. Just thinking about Athrun makes her feel pain. Not being with him makes her experience distress.

" They look good together, indeed." She said as the pain suddenly over throne her whole being.

" As the past war ended, the time for the both of us ends here as well.." she added as the sudden realization of their situation came to her.

The war made her realized all her responsibilities. Her obligation in this new beginning, her role as the Orb representative. She was the only person fit for this position. She was the only one who could do it well. The people believed in her. And now she must believe in her self.

Physically exhausted but emotionally awake. Cagalli decides to take a small walk at Orb's beautiful shores. She silently let her eyes mesmerize the beauty of the moon reflected upon the ocean waters. Unaware of a company she never anticipated to see at this moment.

" Cagalli.." a recognizable voice called out.

Startled she turns her head towards the direction of the voice. All her eyes saw were shades of vibrant blue.

" Athrun.. What are you doing here?" she inquired shifting her gaze back again at the ocean waters.

" I should be the one to ask you that, princess." he replied while moving closer to her side.

Not taking a single glance at him she replied.

" I guess your right. What would an Orb representative like me be doing here at a time like this?" she said as she wonders what her true intentions upon coming to that current place.

" I could assume that you are here to see the moon." He replied while gazing at the wonderful scene at the ocean.

Slowly she glance upon him and silently observes his quietness.

' He never changed, still as handsome as ever. I'm not surprise why girls are all over him.' she said to her self with a bit of irritation on her expression.

Suddenly while looking at his face she noticed a sad expression coming from his beautiful eyes.

' He had suffered so much, I knew inside of him he suffers. From the death of his mother, the early conflicts of him with Kira, the death of his father, the confusion Dullindal made to him, the death of Meer Campbell and the war.' She continuously thought as she comprehends all the sufferings the young man that she loves had suffered for the past years.

She feels his pain. By his eyes she already knew what he was feeling.

She turns away and glances again at the scenery in front her. Controlling her emotions inside, she never wanted to make Athrun sad again because of her pity for him. She wants him to feel happy.

Athrun gaze silently on Cagalli.

' She simply as beautiful and innocent as ever. She had matured now, composed and dignified, unlike before but still she is still Cagalli, _my Cagalli_.' He said to him self while he silently observes her.

The cheerful, energetic and boyish girl that had caught his heart. The Cagalli he ever loved. She is standing beside him but something inside him made him feel she was so far away, almost as if a mile away from him. He can't reach her anymore. The distance can't be measured. Unreachable, immeasurable.

He retreats his gaze back to the moon.

Silence swallowed the air. All that conquered that moment was the light coming from the elegant moon . Expressing its greatness, greeting both of them.

Suddenly she speaks.

" How are you..now?" she inquired with a feel of hesitation from her.

" I'm not so sure, but I guess I'm okay.." he replied noticing the reluctance from her.

" How are you..?" He asked in return waiting for her to reply.

She sighed. At that moment she was not sure how to answer his question. She just simply lied.

" I'm fine, I suppose." She answered.

He knew her so much. He knew what she was feeling at that moment. But still knowing her he understood that she wants to hide her emotions, especially to him.

" That's nice to hear coming from you." He said.

"Athrun.." she suddenly said as she slowly turn her gaze to him. He knew something is bothering her. He listens.

He saw his gaze to her. He was ready to listen from her every word. She takes a deep breath.

" I have accepted full responsibility as the orb representative now. They all seem to agree about it. I guess the elders wanted me in this position after all. They also told me that I was the only person fit for the job.." she stated as a sudden pain kept on building inside her. It just wants to burst from her. But she composes her self. She must not shed any more tears.

She was so determined to not let it sadden him. She loves him so much that she doesn't want to inflict him pain. Little that she knew he was feeling the same. At that moment all Athrun wants is Cagalli's happiness.

''I'm glad to hear that. Your perfect for the position as Orb's representative. Surely your father is very proud of you right now." He said smiling sincerely at her. His intentions were pure and it shows.

' He smiled, for the first time again I saw his smile, his most sincere smile' she thought.

Her emotions can never be contained.

With him being so sincere and true to her made her feel more pain.

Suddenly droplets of tears flowed from her hazel eyes. She tried to shift her gaze.

He immediately grabs her face to look at him. He was so saddened by her expression it was the first time he saw her become so sad like that. He gently grabs her to a warm embrace.

He heard her cries within his now soaked chest. It was so painful.

Her gentle and innocent Cagalli in his arms, weeping for him.

Weeping for their love. He gently caressed her hair.

At that moment he once again felt her warmth. The warmth he had been longing almost like a decade.

" Cagalli.." he said whispering in her hair.

" Your such a lovable and caring lady that is easily to be loved, Cagalli. You deserve happiness the most. I hope someday someone could make your tears go away. Someone that could never make you cry and will make you happy forever." he said as he heard her cry even more from their embrace.

She shut her eyes. She heard his heartbeat from his chest.

' This would be the last time.. The last time for the both of us to share together..the last time.' She thought as her tears flowed abundantly from her. Uncontrollable.

Slowly she untangles from their embrace. She faces him, pinned her eyes to him and gently holds his soft cheeks. She saw his beautiful but sad eyes looking at her. She caresses his cheeks with her tender most love.

" Athrun.. I should be the one to say that to you.. You're the one who needs love and care even more. You're the one who deserves happiness the most." She replied as tears once again flowed from her eyes. He gently wipes it with his hand and gently touches her pink cheeks with it.

His gentle gestures and touches were the most loving of all. And it was the touch that Cagalli will surely miss from him.

" Athrun, please be happy. Be the happiest man in this world. Please .." she said huskily. Crying in every word that came from her.

He was the only one for her in her heart. It was the same for him; she was the only one for him. Irreplaceable.

But fate is testing the love both of them treasures. Fate doesn't allow them to be together. As cruel as it is, Fate has decided.

Looking with most sincere and loving stares he glances at her, full of adoration to his only _princess_ of his heart. She returns the gazes to him, to his only _knight_ of her heart. For the last time they both express their love.

" I love you so much, Cagalli.." he said expressing all his love to his words.

" I love you too, Athrun.." she replied as Athrun place his most tender and loving kiss to her lips.

With the moon as the only witness for their farewell, they depart their ways separately. Not gazing and looking with each other. Wanting the night to be a treasured memory both of them had shared.

And forever will be remembered.

Goodbye.

_**OWARI!**_

_**A/N: Arigatou gozaimasu! I hope you all liked it guys.**_

_**This story was on one my favorites. Quiet tragic and emotional. I really don't want both of them to part ways.**_

_**I truly want them to be together. Gomen for the ASUCAGA fans. I'm a fan as well.**_

_**This is just another look of their story, and still love has been expressed here, ne?**_

_**P.S. **_

_**I'll try making another happy ending chapter..!**_

_**Please review.. **_

_**Tsuzuku ne..!**_


End file.
